With the advent of the era of mobile internet, a quantity of smart mobile apparatuses is continuously increasing. Among multiple mobile apparatuses, a mobile phone is undoubtedly a most common and portable mobile terminal apparatus. Acoustic devices such as speakers and receivers for playing sounds are now widely used in smart mobile apparatuses such as mobile phones.
A vibration system and a magnetic circuit system used in an acoustic device directly determine a sound quality of the acoustic device. To enhance a stability of the vibration system, a vibration system of a micro acoustic device of the related art includes: a first vibrating diaphragm fixed to a frame, a voice coil configured to drive the first vibrating diaphragm to vibrate and produce a sound, and a second vibrating diaphragm configured to enhance a transverse stability of the voice coil. The magnetic circuit system includes a magnetic yoke and a magnet fixed to the magnetic yoke.
The second vibrating diaphragm is supported on and fixed to an FPC. The FPC is configured to connect a voice coil lead wire to introduce an electric signal. The FPC includes a first fixing arm fixed to a frame, a second fixing portion fixed to one end of the voice coil away from the first vibrating diaphragm, and an elastic arm connected to the first fixing portion and the second fixing portion. Two opposite sides of the second vibrating diaphragm are fixed to the first fixing arm and the second fixing arm, respectively.
However, in the acoustic device of the related art, due to the structural restriction of the second vibrating diaphragm, there is not a structure, between the elastic arm of the FPC and the voice coil, for blocking magnetic induction lines, resulting in a leakage of the magnetic induction lines, so that an acoustic performance of the acoustic device cannot be improved and the acoustic performance of the acoustic device is restricted.
Therefore, it is indeed necessary to provide a novel acoustic device to resolve the foregoing technical problem.